The Lyrical Fate of Love and Death
by KaXiSo
Summary: "Vlad, vampires aren't the only supernatural beings that exist." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is, vampires aren't your only threat anymore. Something much worse is coming, and soon." Vlad is spending his summer wallowing in self-hate when he and Henry meet Garnette Ouranos, and her 2 twin cousins, Venom and Viper Thanatos. New threats, love, and discoveries lie in wait for them
1. Próti Synántisi : First Meeting

A/N: The book I'm beginning my story with is "Eleventh Grade Burns". The reason for this is, well, not only is that my favorite book in the entire COVT series, but also because it fits the tone and ambience I'm trying to apply to my OC's. The story will follow very closely to the book at first, but will slowly and surely separate itself when the characters are first introduced. Just in case you're wondering, considering that this is a PJatO/COVT crossover, there _**will **_be mentions of Percy, Annabeth, Travis and Connor, and Nico. **THERE WILL NOT BE A PERCABETH COUPLING.** There will be my own OC for that too. Don't worry, it will all be explained through out my story, and I will be posting a PJatO story as well with the same couplings as the ones that appear in this one, however, that will be starting from the **VERY BEGINNING**. That story will kind of be a filler for those who wish to understand the background stories of my OC's with a bit more clarity as to their connection with Percy, and for those who are simply curious about the true depth of the roles of Percy and his 'crew'. With that said, I hope you enjoy my story. **ADVICE AND FLAMES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME**. (I mean, what is a writer without criticism, constructive or otherwise? Noone is perfect ). Thanks and sorry for that crazy long note. ~~DarknessisKey~~

**Disclaimer:** The characters of COVT and PJatO strictly belong to the amazing authors Heather Brewer and Rick Riordan respectively and deserve credit for their creation. I do not claim rights to those characters. I only claim my OC's and my story plot. Thank you.

"Vlad, this has to stop."

Vlad glanced up a Nelly from his seat at the dining table. He hadn't been really paying attention and assumed that she was referring to his absent-minded tapping on the tabletop, so he simply placed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and resumed spacing out.

Nelly sighed tiredly and ceased cooking momentarily to walk into the dining room. She sat adjacent to Vladimir and gazed at his face sympathetically. After a few seconds, she took his hand into hers and gently rubbed circles with her thumb, pulling Vlad from his mental wallowing to her.

"I wasn't talking about the tapping, but thanks anyway. It was making me nervous. Anyway, ever since Freedom Fest, you've been in this constant skulk-and-sulk routine. You're 15, almost 16, year old teenage boy. Kids your age are out partying, going out to the theatres, playing video games, goofing off with their friends, normal teen stuff. You should be enjoying your summer vacation with Henry, doing those types of things."

Vlad simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the ceiling fan above them, attempting to catch one of the blades with his eyes and watch it spin. Nelly couldn't possibly fathom the sadness and utter hopelessness she felt. Each day seemed more excruciating than the last. First, he and Meredith break up at Freedom Fest, then Henry visits to tell him that Joss is returning next week, most like to finish what he started freshman year. Finally, as if his life wasn't already as fucked up as it could possibly get, he and Otis were no longer speaking. Vlad had turned to his uncle for advice, then compared him to, as Otis would put it, 'a legion of hypocritical murderers'.

As if having an epiphany worthy of a Nobel Prize, Nelly suddenly gasped and reached into her pocket, and pulled out her wallet. Retrieving 4 twenties from its contents, she handed them to Vlad.

"Why don't you call Henry and catch a movie or something? End the summer with a bang, Oh, and invite the new neighbors' kids too. I saw them moving in last week, and they all seemed to be your age. Invite them to dinner for me too. I would love to get to know them better and show them a proper Bathory welcome."

Vlad just stared at his aunt, completely shocked. No one had lived in the house next door for over 5 years. Apparently, the house was suddenly infested with termites and the couple living there just decided that relocating to another state was easier than calling in an exterminator. 'Maybe the termites have been taken care of….' Vlad thought to himself, somewhat curious. Nelly noticed his confused face and rolled her eyes.

"You would have noticed that if you weren't so busy being a blood-sucking hermit," said Nelly, pointedly.

"We've talked abit about having dinner together when they first arrived, but we haven't really had a chance to arrange it. They are a young couple, Rei and Valys, with a daughter, Garnette, and a set of fraternal twins, Venom and Viper, although I think they're their niece and nephew. They all seem very nice. Maybe you and Venom will hit it off? He reminds me so much of you, it's sort of alarming… Or," she looks at me sheepishly, "maybe Garnette? She seems like a very repectable girl. If not, then Viper? She seems to match visually and her….air, I guess, is similar to yours."

"Nelly….."

"Vladimir, there is more to life than that of Meredith and her ever-so-pink self. Heart break doesn't last forever. You should go out and enjoy yourself. Move on. You did what you had to do. Besides, just because they're girls doesn't mean I want you to date them. After all, a girl can be friends with a guy and never develop feelings for you, and vise-versa."

"Whatever. Sure, I'll go."

"Thanks hun. And I meant what I said. Make nice with them or I'll make you play nice, alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Nelly. I'll go set up my play-date. Oh, do you want me to grab some juice boxes and cookies before I go? I'm gonna go on the big kids slide this time and I don't want to miss snack time." Vlad replied, fake excitement dripping from his every word.

"Vladimir Tod….."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Anything else you want me do before I go?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Have fun, sweetheart. And come home safely, kay?

"Ok."

Vlad got up from his seat at the dining table and proceeded out the door, not realizing that awaiting him were not only his new neighbors and potential lifetime friends, but his only hope of protecting the world from an unforeseen force that not even he, the Pravus, can ever hope to defeat, even with the aid of all vampire-kind.

~Until Next Wednesday, my fair readers. COMMENTS, REVIEWS, OR SUGGESTIONS are welcome!

~~DarknessIsKey

P.S. Venom is the cover!


	2. Maskofóroi Elxi s : Masked Attraction

**Sorry for not uploading the 2nd chapter on time. I was having severe familial issues and things are just now starting to die down. Therefore instead of uploading every Wednesday like I had hoped, I will TRY to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of COVT and PJatO strictly belong to the amazing authors Heather Brewer and Rick Riordan respectively and deserve credit for their creation. I do not claim rights to those characters. I only claim my OC's and my story plot. Thank you.

_Maskofóroi Elxi̱_

Recap: Vlad got up from his seat at the dining table and proceeded out the door, not realizing that his new neighbors are not only his new friends, but his only hope of protecting the world from an unforeseen force that not even he, the Pravus, can ever hope to defeat, even with the aid of all vampire-kind.

Vlad closed the door to his home and started down the steps. As he reached the final step, he felt a sudden tug from deep within him, causing him to freeze in place. In all of the events that has transpired since his discovery of his 'Pravus' status, he had never felt anything remotely similar to this. His head was spinning, but there he stood perfectly still. His heart was racing, but he wasn't frightened in the least. His hands were clammy, but he wasn't tense. He felt warm, but at the same time, he felt very cold. His legs were wobbly, but when he looked down, his legs seemed stable.

'What the heck could possibly be causing this?' Vlad's thoughts were filled to the brim with questions about this new sensation he was feeling. Was he hungry? Tired? Maybe the sun is getting to him and causing him to hallucinate? Whatever this was, it was starting to creep him out. What frightened Vlad the most was that he wasn't deeply bothered by this at all. He felt almost…at peace…with it. Like a hole in his heart has finally been filled. Almost as if his heart and soul had been waiting for this…..signal…his entire life.

Then, as abruptly as it came, it vanished. It was as if it had never happened. Weirdly enough, his memory of the occurrence was fading. And fast. Vlad impetuously tried to detect where the source with the last remnants of his fading memory, but to no avail.

"What the hell is going on?" Vlad continued his search for its origin, using every one of his vampiric abilities to aid him. Nothing worked. In fact, it seemed to cause it to fade even faster. Vlad was getting very annoyed as everything he used was failing him, one by one. Finally he just lost it.

"One minute, I get this weird ass yanking on my fucking SOUL, or whatever the hell is inside of me, and now I'm losing the only memories I have of it immediately after?! What the crap? And now I'm fucking talking to myself! Great! Just Perfect! That's it. I'm insane. I'm losing my fucking mind."

Vlad had immersed in his self rant so deeply that he hadn't even noticed that he attracted an intrigued, and very amused, listener. In fact, she had been outside before Vlad had even awakened that morning due to her fixation with the strange symbols placed on Vlad's front door. Therefore, when Vlad had stepped outside his door, his ever-so-curious red headed neighbor was quite shocked when he had suddenly began screaming after being in a trance-like state for a few minutes. Something about Vlad reminded her of her beloved imperturbable cousin. So much so, that as she looked on, Vlad could have been easily mistaken to be a relative. This perplexed her very much, so she ventured closer Vlad slowly, as not to startle him when he looked so frustrated. She had managed to come close enough to actually touch him before he actually noticed her presence.

Vlad had begun to pace back and forth before he had actually noticed that he was being approached by someone. He paused upon feeling someone's stare and glanced behind him to see who it was that could be so interested in the biggest outcast in town. Well, 2nd biggest outcast, that is. As soon as he did, he face immediately became a deep crimson red.

'I can't believe that I did that. Now she probably thinks I'm a freak lunatic who screams at houses, and I haven't even met her yet,' Vlad cursed himself for being so irrational. His first chance at perhaps making another friend, and he royally screws it up. 'Maybe I should just go back insi-'

"Hi, I'm Garnette. My family just moved here from New York. I met Nelly, she seems very sweet. She told me she had a nephew my age…...could that be you?" She looked at Vlad curiously, still thinking about his highly entertaining rant from a few moments prior.

Vlad was absolutely astounded. This girl had just witnessed the second most embarrassing thing he had done in front of a girl, and she was still being nice to him. And FRIENDLY. 'There's probably something wrong with her. There's is absolutely NO WAY a girl like that would even be interested in breathing the same oxygen as me, much less talk to me…...' Vlad eyed his new neighbor warily, attempting to gauge her mental stability through her outward appearance, but failing. 'She seems really kind….maybe I'm overreacting. I'll take a chance and talk to her.'

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Vlad. Where did you you guys move from?"

"Rochester."

"NEW YORK?! You guys left NEW YORK for Bathory?"

"Well, there was something…...important we had to do?" Garnette replied, carefully choosing her words as to not reveal anything. Vyper and Venom would kill her if she were to slip up…

"Important enough that you had to completely move to the opposite side of the country?"

"Yeah. It was super urgent. Why does it sound like you hate it here. It seems like a wonderful place to live," Garnette looks around in a daydream-like manner at the houses surrounding her. "I've always dreamed about settling down in a nice, homey town like this."

"Well, it's alright, but nothing happens here. And its very rare seeing anything remotely new, especially people."

"I like that though. I've always dreamt of a place like this. Like to settle down and start a family here, ya know? Somewhere stable. Somewhere safe and far away from ANY kind of danger." Garnette said with a suddenly very serious tone.

"I guess that's an acceptable reason."

"Ha yeah, I would hope so. Is there anything fun for us teeny-boppers to do?"

"Teeny-boppers? And no, not really. Well, besides going to Eat and hanging out at the theatre in Stokerton. My friend Henry and I are going to go see a movie later at that place."

"WOW! That's cool! Can I come?"

"If you want. I was actually going to ask if you would." Vlad was beginning to like this girl. She seems really fun and kinda loopy. It's really amusing to him and he hopes that she sticks around for a while. It would be nice to have a friend like that.

"Really? Awesome! You wanna be friends? 'Cause I wanna be friends. We should be friends." Garnette cheers happily. She couldn't believe how fast she just made a new friend.

Vlad couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing until tears forming in his eyes. 'This girl is fantastic. She is really something else. I don't think I've ever met someone this bubbly and hyper before. Henry is gonna love this.'

" Yea sure. I'd like that." Vlad said after he was finally able to breathe.

"Yay! Lemme go tell my parents. You should come inside too! They would love to meet you." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah sure. My aunt told me I should welcome you guys anyway so lead the way." he replied, deeply amused by this hyper red-headed girl.

Vlad and Garnette headed to her house. Just before he took one step on their burgundy porch step, he felt it. But it was far stronger this time. 'Which means whatever the source is, it's inside her house. What the hell is going on?' Vlad was very disturbed by this feeling, but he was determined to find out where its coming from. 'And the only way to find out was to go inside and investigate-'

"Vlad? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Vlad snapped out of his daze and looked up at Garnette's worried face, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just got distracted by my thoughts. Let's go."


End file.
